Go With The Flow
by BlackIceRaven
Summary: Kai's had feeling for Tala for a few months now,but he doesn't know how to get his attention.So,he seeks help from the best person he can think of...his girlfriend.SpencerxOCxKaixTala


BP14:Here's a fic for Valentine's Day,guys!

Ice:Yup,yup!And its not a oneshot, just if you're wondering.

Raven:We're going to tell you this now...this fic has _shouen-ai_ content,_swearing_,and is _AU_...and also an _OC romance_ is in here...

BP14:If you don't like it,don't read it,don't bitch about it!

Raven:For those who _do_ like those things,then we thank you for choosing our story to read!

Ice:We do not own Beyblade,only the plot and our OC!

* * *

_**Chapter One:I Need A God Damn Valentine**_

Today is Valentine's Day...when couples enjoy in their romanctic excitment,young boys and girls send candy in little cards,and highschool girls are with their sweethearts.Valentine's Day is a happy day of love and fun...everyone has to like it...right?Only one person despsised Valentine's Day...and his name was Kai.

A seventeen year old was sitting quietly under a tree in the park,watching lovey dovey couples walk smugly by.The teen ran his hand through his gray blue hair,making it even more messy then before.He let his eyes wander around his surroundings...and almost everyone he saw...had a lover.

His crimson eyes flickered with jealously...sure,alot of people liked him,such as his friends and the remainders of his family.He cared for them also,but...all he wanted was someone to truelly _love_ him.Was that so hard?And he felt so empty with the holiday today...it only made him depressed.Why?Becuase...the person he truelly _wanted_ was out of his reach...and it was a _guy_.

Kai groaned inwardly,fighting the urge to punch someone.For the first time in his seventeen years of living,he didn't know what to do or even what to think...he wasn't gay,god dammit!Or was he...?The teen let his head fall back against the tree's hard bark,shutting his eyes.For all his life he thought he was mostly normal...went to a private school,had parents and a good group of friends,had a job at McDonald's...and most of all,he thought he was straight.

"Why the hell do I have to have a crush on _my best friend_?"Kai muttered,depressed.He didn't know what to think anymore...hell,he needed some advice!But from who...?He knew all of his friends would laugh at him for liking another dude,and his parents...would totally flip out.Where could he go for help?

All he wanted was to get Tala's attention._Tala_...the name echoed through Kai's mind,making him shiver.Whenever he thought of red head he just wanted to embrace the Russian...Kai shook his head,trying to shake the thoughts out of his head.Why was he acting like this suddenly?He had never really realized he liked Tala until a few months ago...

How could he tell Tala in the first place?Maybe he didn't care for Kai that way...what if it would hurt their friendship?Now,that wasn't cool...they had been friends since they were little.And the blue haired teen didn't want to break the bond they had...but...what _if_ Tala had the same feelings for him?Now,that would be paradise...

Kai was racking his mind again for who to go to for help...there weren't not many choices in the first place.He knew about love and all that shit,but what he need help with was...how to attract a guy.And how to _not_ come onto hard.Like Kai thought before,he didn't want to scare the Russian away!

Suddenly,Kai smirked to himself.He knew the perfect person to help him...they knew everything about boys,how to attract them and such,and most of all...Kai knew them for a long time.Maybe they wouldn't judge him for liking Tala?Hopfeully that would be the case,Kai could only pray...

So,Kai decided he would build up the courage to ask one of his closest friends to help him.By now,Kai was feeling better...he could be accepted,and most of all,he would have a lover for Valentine's Day!The only problem was...the only person who could help him was...his girlfriend.

* * *

BP14:Left you off with a somewhat cliff hanger!

Ice:Awww,not a cliffie!I want to read...!

Raven:We hope you liked it...even if it was really short.Chapter two should be up shortly!

BP14:We wouldn't mind a review to tell us what you though!Thanks again for reading!


End file.
